


Delicate Entanglements

by Rosalee_TAL



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_TAL/pseuds/Rosalee_TAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set towards the end of the Shadows of Revan storyline, as the temporarily allied Empire and Republic forces are in the midst of leaving Yavin IV. My own interpretation of the evening events immediately following the fight with Revan - specifically concerning the Wrath and Lana Beniko, and what they are expecting to be their final night together, with all that is going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lana

_"Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled… but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love… that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you… not condemn you."_ – Jolee Bindo, to Revan

The sun was setting on the jungle moon of Yavin IV. Republic and Imperial forces alike were packing up supplies and equipment to load onto various transport vessels. The bulk of the forces of both sides, flush from victory over Revan yet concerned over what the rise of the Sith Emperor might now mean for the galaxy, had departed the moon. Skeleton crews remained to tidy up and finish off outstanding business.

A cooling breeze passed through the sparsely populated remains of the Imperial camp, causing Lana Beniko to pull the large silk shawl covering her thinner under-armour closer around her neck and shoulders as she walked. The new Minister of Intelligence was one of those who had stayed behind to attend to various matters, but the real truth of her reason for delaying her departure was that she had been informed that the Wrath, her ship and crew were also doing the same.

She mulled over their conversation from earlier, following the meeting with Darth Marr. There was no doubt that this was the strongest connection either of them had ever felt with another, and they had snatched a few brief moments alone over recent weeks – even now Lana felt heat coil in her belly at the memory of each _fevered_ kiss – but by the stars it would be difficult to continue with things as they were.

As she approached the vicinity of the Wrath’s private tent she heard sounds of laughter and merriment coming from a little way off, eventually making out the voices of the Fury’s crew – the apprentice Jaesa Wilsaam and Lieutenant Pierce in particular. The ever diligent Captain Quinn was probably somewhere calibrating or report filing, but where was the Twilek?

“How’s it going, my lord?”

Lana jumped – she had been too preoccupied.

“Vette!” she managed to say to the Twilek suddenly crossing her path. “I….was just…..”

“Just go in, my lord” said Vette.

Lana smiled at the Twilek. Vette had always been a favourite of Valanthra’s, and had fought at her side longer than any of the others.

Vette moved off, but then stopped and turned back to face Lana. She hesitated.

“……..She’d be very happy to see you, you know. Very happy.”

The Twilek then walked away, lekku swinging, presumably to join the others – leaving Lana outside the tent. She wondered exactly how much Vette knew – a question partially answered when she heard muffled voices, then the Twilek addressing the ‘visitors’.

“I’m sorry!” sang Vette. “You’ll have to come back in the morning. My lord Wrath is in a meeting and then will be resting.” Indecipherable grumbling ensued.

Lana smiled again. She took a deep breath, gently pushed aside the material forming the tent entrance and stepped into its shadows.

_There she was._

Darth Valanthra, Emperor’s Wrath (did that even mean anything anymore?) and the Empire’s foremost fighter and enforcer, sat on a chair by a large desk. Her heavy armour plating had been removed and she was clad only in thin black under-armour composed of leggings and a loose vest - it occurred to Lana that she had never seen the big Sith warrior in anything other than her heavy protective gear. Her jet black hair was untied – another new sight – and tumbled over her exposed olive-skinned shoulders in long waves. She was sat with her head in her hands, massaging her temples.

“I was hoping you would come.”

Lana started at Valanthra’s words, then smiled at the fact that her presence had been immediately felt. She certainly hadn’t planned to stealthily creep into the tent but might have known it would not be possible anyway – their startlingly strong connection through the Force that she had tried for so long to ignore would take care of that.

“I……I wanted to see you” said Lana as she stepped forward. It was as simple as that.

She crossed over the remaining distance between them, until she stood at Valanthra’s side.

“I had heard you and the Fury were remaining here for the night. I thought we could…….make the most of this unexpected extra time, before both of us have to return to our responsibilties.”

Valanthra smiled wistfully. “As I said earlier, ending things is overkill – but…..I would like nothing more than to spend this night with you, Lana, if indeed it is to be our last.”

Lana reached out with her right hand and touched the side of the Sith’s face, lightly brushing her thumb over Valanthra’s cheekbone and the blood red Sith tattoos that decorated her olive skin. At Lana’s touch, Valanthra’s blue eyes slowly fluttered closed, and she leaned into Lana’s hand, before turning slightly and pressing her soft, full lips against its palm.

The atmosphere inside the tent became decidedly more electric.

Lana bent slowly forward and placed her mouth against Valanthra’s in a gentle kiss, which the warrior returned. After a moment the kiss deepened, and Lana felt herself being guided downwards until she was sat in Valanthra’s lap, straddling her. Lana’s long, elegant fingers left the warrior’s face and pushed into her black wavy hair.

The thin material they were both dressed in meant that the heat between them was ever more obvious. As they kissed, Lana felt Valanthra’s hands run down her back and rest at her waist, before slowly sliding down to lightly grasp her backside.

This was one ‘delicate entanglement’ neither of them wanted to let go of just yet.

_Not yet._


	2. Valanthra

Part of Valanthra couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening. _Finally happening_.

Every part of her had been hoping that it would, however. They had danced around this for so very long…

The battle-wearied Sith warrior had retired to her private tent an hour earlier following a final consultation with Darth Marr, removed her heavy armour until she was clad in only her thin underarmour, and flopped down in the chair beside her large desk.

And there she still was – but the scene had now changed somewhat for the better with the very warm and very _welcome_ addition of Lana Beniko sitting on her, straddling her lean, muscular thighs. She could feel Lana _ever so lightly_ grinding her hips and pressing her backside into her lap as they kissed with increasing fervour.

What little clothing they both wore was fast becoming nothing but a barrier at this point – and with that in mind, Valanthra pulled off Lana’s shawl that had half-fallen free anyway, tossed it to the ground and slid her hands under Lana’s vest – making contact with gloriously soft, warm skin. She ran them up Lana’s back and then around to her sides, lightly caressing the delicate underside of Lana’s breasts with her fingers. This earned Valanthra a noticeable intake of breath, and as she continued, Lana slid her hands deeper into the Wrath’s long black mane – kissing her greedily, rolling her eager tongue over Valanthra’s.

They pulled apart for a moment.

“Well,” murmured Valanthra. “This is immeasurably better than reading reports all evening.”

Lana responded by pulling her vest over her head and throwing it on the floor, leaving her top half completely exposed.

She then smirked. “I should hope so.” A pause. “Reports can wait. I want to feel you on my skin for days.”

Blue eyes met copper. Valanthra felt the air thicken, and her pulse start to accelerate.

She sat forward, pressing her lips to Lana’s once more – suddenly _desperate_ to feel the blonde Sith’s mouth on hers again. After a moment, Valanthra pulled her closer into her arms, rose up out of the chair and sat Lana down on the nearby desk, and stood in front of her. Lana immediately wrapped her legs around the warrior’s hips and pulled her in closer. Valanthra brought her face forward until her lips hovered mere millimetres from Lana’s – then after a few seconds started to gently kiss down her neck and upper chest, until she reached Lana’s breasts. She could feel Lana holding her breath, a breath exhaled in a rush as Valanthra took a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it for a short time, before drawing back and blowing softly as the saliva cooled.

Valanthra returned her lips to Lana’s, and her fingers began to ghost the top of Lana’s leggings, feeling the warmth of her skin. Lana pushed her hips forward, eager for what was going to come next, and the warrior obliged – leaning towards her and slipping a hand slowly down inside Lana’s underclothes, right to the source of all that heat. Valanthra’s fingers continued to tease as Lana’s arousal became increasingly obvious, then, she paused – to which Lana, breathing heavily, could manage only a single word.

“Pl…..Pl.….Please!” she stuttered.

Valanthra kissed Lana hard as she slipped one finger inside her, then after a moment, a second. Her softness, her warmth made Valanthra’s head swim as her fingers worked a gentle pace – sliding into Lana’s heat was _so very easy_. Lana moaned into Valanthra’s mouth, her arm gripping the warrior’s strong shoulders as she eagerly grinded her hips to the rhythm.

Conscious of the limitations of the hard steel desk beneath them in providing long-term comfort, Valanthra gently – _reluctantly_ – withdrew her fingers, and, not wishing to waste more than a few seconds, swiftly picked Lana up and carried her over to the large bed set towards the back of the tent. Bending, Valanthra set a still flushed Lana down on her back – then climbed onto the soft sheets herself until she was above Lana, straddling her.

Lana’s eyes shone with molten desire.

“You are altogether overdressed” she breathed, as she briefly sat up, pulled off Valanthra’s vest and pulled the now topless warrior downwards with her as they kissed long and hard.

Valanthra pulled away and started to make her way down Lana’s body, covering her in soft kisses – lingering for a moment on those _soft, full_ breasts – until she reached her hips, where she hooked in her fingers and removed Lana’s remaining clothing, throwing it to one side.

The warrior then lowered herself down into a comfortable position, and, whilst maintaining eye contact, gently eased Lana’s legs apart and began to kiss up the inside of her thighs all the way to her core. Lana shuddered and then inhaled sharply as Valanthra’s mouth came to its destination.

Her tongue started to work, stroking enthusiastically and periodically flicking over Lana’s most sensitive part. Lana’s breathing became rapidly quicker and heavier. Valanthra savoured the taste of her, and was rewarded with the first loud moan – an altogether _enchanting_ noise that served to spur the warrior on. She once again slid a finger into Lana’s core, curling it until she felt her squirm and roll her hips appreciatively.

“Oh yes……ah….yes……..Vala, please” she whined, as her hands gripped the sheets.

Valanthra almost smiled as she worked faster – _it had been so long since someone had called her anything other than ‘my lord’_ – continuing a heady symphony of fingers and tongue. After a moment, she smoothed her tongue repeatedly and firmly over Lana’s clit, causing her to pant and moan with increasing intensity, until she cried out Valanthra’s name and shuddered with her final release, pulsing around the warrior’s fingers.

Valanthra withdrew and looked up at Lana, who propped herself up, wiped her forehead with her hand and beckoned to her. Valanthra moved up the bed, and upon reaching her, was pleasantly surprised by the seemingly spent blonde Sith who pushed Valanthra down onto her back, and climbed astride her.

“Your turn” she breathed, peeling off Valanthra’s final items of clothing.

Valanthra raised an eyebrow. She felt a fire start to burn in her core. The morning and with it the reality of their situation would have to wait.

Lana proceeded to reward her with the most intense unravelling she had ever known, making the warrior forget her cares, and ease her weary battle worn body.

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first time writing something more explicit - I hope I have done it justice.


	3. Leaving

Morning was breaking over the Imperial camp.

The early dawn’s soft light crept around and into the tent, gradually clawing Lana to reluctant wakefulness. She blinked a few times to clear the cloud of sleep.

She was lying on her left side, close up against the warrior’s still sleeping form. After a moment, she propped herself up on her left elbow, her right hand continuing to rest on Valanthra’s lower back. The warrior was lying on her front, arms under the pillows, and her jet black waves were tucked under her neck. The sheets had pooled far down Valanthra’s body, displaying the full expanse of her olive skin and lean musculature. There were discreet scars here and there, including the one that Lana now lightly traced with her fingers. Valanthra’s head – containing _those_ deep blue eyes, that just hours ago had roamed over Lana, heavy with desire – was turned away in the other direction.

_Blue eyes_. The colour of Valanthra’s eyes had long fascinated Lana – and she had of course gazed into them many times since that first meeting on the Imperial Fleet. How such a startlingly potent master of the dark side of the force was in possession of an eye colour of such purity was a mystery. Indeed, Valanthra displayed little to no signs of dark side corruption, but there was certainly no doubt as to her unwavering devotion to the Empire. Her strength of character, her robust sense of self and her pragmatism were just as legendary as her reputation as a combatant. And more personally, few had been let in as near as Lana had. Darth Arkous had noticed their immediate connection – ‘ _a certain open affinity_ ’ – his plans to recruit her to the Revanite cause evaporated the moment he realised something had changed. The moment she and Valanthra had met was Lana’s ‘undoing’, he had complained. In some respects he was right.

Lana smiled sadly as she looked at Valanthra, knowing what she had to do now. The night that they had shared was such a long time in coming. At least they would have that.

She got up from the bed as gently as she could, so as not to wake the weary warrior. She located the pieces of her clothing – _goodness, how scattered they were_ – dressed, and wrapped the large shawl around herself once more. She would don her usual black and green armour once she returned to her ship.

Lana turned and made to walk towards the entrance, but hesitated. A gnawing in her gut questioned whether leaving without saying a proper goodbye was really the _right_ decision, and not just a selfish one. Ultimately, there was no point drawing it out, better to still the embers here and now. They both knew that their upcoming respective responsibilities would make continuing things difficult. Yes, it was a sensible conclusion to reach. _Then why did it hurt so much_?

Lana took a last look back, steeled herself, pushed aside the material forming the entrance and left before she could change her mind.

Blue eyes opened.


	4. Alone

_An enveloping, comforting warmth, washing over her in waves…._

_……but….._

_wait…..there’s something else here……_

_It’s…….cold, bleeding into the warmth, trying to erase it…….take it away….._

_If she hangs on…… they can’t take it…….she can’t….won’t……………_

Valanthra started awake.

She was gripping the bedding with her left hand, bundling it into her clenched fist – the _still warm_ sheets where Lana had been, and had now clearly departed.

She pushed herself upright to a sitting position, and looked around. Lana and all her clothing had most definitely gone.

She was alone.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there, lowering her head to her hands, hair falling forward with the movement.

Part of her understood of course – but the bigger part of her ached. There was so much to be done in the days and weeks ahead however, she would have to focus – Lana would have to focus – there would be little time for……them.

_“You were always special to me, Wrath. That is why I will kill you last….”_

The memory of Vitiate’s last words to her before his spirit fled stirred her melancholy, and she stood up, pulling on her lighter underarmour once she had pinpointed where it had been thrown. It had been a good evening, she mused, briefly smiling at her own gross understatement. But then….the feeling of loss again. She sat back down on the chair by the desk, trying to draw on the force for composure.

This was how Vette found her.

“Hey there” she sang as she walked in, “I brought your armour back – it’s all clean and shiny now, freshly spruced up for doing Sith business – grrrrrr! You ought to applaud really.”

Vette paused as she took in the sight of her downcast Lord. She walked over to Valanthra, and set her heavy armour down beside her.

“I saw her leave, you know” she volunteered after a brief silence.

Valanthra glanced up at her Twilek companion. “You did?”

“Yeah, moving so fast it looked like a hungry Gundark was after her!” Vette flailed her arms. Then she looked back to the big Sith, and her expression took on a softer, sympathetic tone.

“Hey, you know - sometimes when you don’t really want to leave someone or something but you have to, you have to just do it fast before you change your mind – it’s easier that way” she offered. “I reckon the faster someone leaves, the less they want to.”

After a moment, Vette held out the first armour piece. “Come on now – you can’t intimidate anyone dressed in your underwear!”

Valanthra smiled despite herself, and pulled everything on with Vette’s assistance, finishing up by re-tying her hair in its customary style.

 

An hour later, the Fury and its crew were cleared for departure from Yavin IV.

As they took off, Valanthra walked through its corridors, on her way to her quarters. She passed by Jaesa furiously practising her combat forms with Broonmark, Lt. Pierce sorting and cleaning weapons and various other bits of gear, and - the ever present sight of Quinn fending off Vette’s good-natured jibes.

She shook her head and entered her room, pushing the door half shut, and reached for some reports that had been placed on her desk.

Suddenly, she felt something – someone was trying to reach out to her through the Force, a murmur gradually increasing in intensity until she could finally make it out.

_I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here endeth this particular work - hope you enjoyed reading it! Feedback is welcome.


End file.
